


Just the beginning?

by nemoxgirl



Series: It's a long way down [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Pining, genderless MC mentioned, sad simeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoxgirl/pseuds/nemoxgirl
Summary: "In hindsight, he should have known that he would be tested in the land of Diavolo. What were demons if not the temptation of sin? "Simeon has enjoyed his time in the Devildom, maybe even more than he should have.
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: It's a long way down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Just the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonNepsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonNepsa/gifts).



Simeon knew his duty. He had never questioned it and never asked for more. Whatever order Michael or his Father gave him, he did as instructed and he did it well. After the fall of Lucifer and his brothers and the start of the holy war he had followed his orders. When he was handed a young Luke to raise and care for, he put his whole heart into this young angel. When Michael asked if he and Luke would join the exchange program to the Devildom, he went to the demon realm with an open mind. But here he questioned his duty for the first time. 

In hindsight, he should have known that he would be tested in the land of Diavolo. What were demons if not the temptation of sin? And to think that the instrument used was his own ward. 

The object of his temptation was not Luke himself but Simeon knew that this feeling would never have happened if Luke had not been in the picture. Seeing Barbatos teach Luke how to make some dessert or cake should  _ not _ cause this… want. But that was what it did. He wanted this… this life. He wanted Barbatos in his life, by his side. 

Simoen loved Luke and took his role as his guardian seriously. But he had never noticed how much he had changed himself since Luke entered his life. Angels didn’t have children in the sense humans have them but a new angel was created just like an infant. And each infant was assigned to a caretaker until the day they were ready to start their training and then they were assigned to a guardian. 

Simeon had not been Luke’s caretaker, he hadn’t even been supposed to be his guardian. But because of circumstances and necessity he had been chosen for that role. The young angel had stood without caretaker too soon and with no guardians free at the time, Simeon had been chosen. Maybe that was why Luke clung to him so much in the beginning and thus caused Simeon to feel more protective of his charge than others might have done in his place. And why he had at times felt helpless, especially in the beginning, and wished for someone to help.

And maybe that’s why the sight of Luke and Barbatos cause his heart to squeeze almost painfully. Luke had always been suspicious of demons and not without cause. Simeon had agreed to join the exchange program mostly because it had been his duty but also partly because he had hoped it would give Luke an opportunity to see demons from a different light. 

It had been sweet how Barbatos and Luke found each other by themselves, Simeon had hoped they would but had been prepared to approach Barbatos if necessary. The demon was after all the best pastry chef in all three worlds, he was the obvious choice. And he had been so polite and considerate, coming to Simeon one day and told him that Luke wished to visit the palace to learn a recipe but Barbatos wanted Simeons approval before they agreed on a date. Later that day Luke had been so happy, jumping around in their living room and telling him and Solomon about how Barbatos was going to teach him a new recipe. The night before the big day the boy had been nervous and asked Simeon to accompany him, which he of course did and would have done even if Luke hadn’t asked. 

Truthfully, that day was what probably set him on this path to begin with. He hadn’t been in the kitchen with them, instead spent time in the palace’s library. Luke had come running later and asked him to taste-test for him, which he of course did and if had of course been wonderful. He had seen a glimt during said tasting of Barbatos and Luke, not enough for his heart to squeeze but enough to subconsciously want more. And it had been more. Stolen moments when he accompanied Luke to the palace, stolen moments during parties and gatherings. All things considering small things but it’s not the flood that hollows the stone, it’s the drops. By now there had been many drops. 

And now here he was. Watching them in the kitchen of the House of Lamentation, making a cake of some sort for it’s only human resident. His heart was full and at the same time breaking. This was all he wanted but could never have. 

Had Lilith felt this hopelessness? Was it this that drove her to break their Father’s law? 

There was a glaring difference between them though; she had broken the law to save her love. It could both be argued that what she did was selfish and not. Simeon had known Lilith enough to know that she had done it unselfishly. She had put the need of her loved one before her own knowing the price. If Simeon would take this step he would put his own needs first and jeopardise his loved ones. He would jeopardise Luke. What kind of guardian would he be to put his charge in danger? 

“Simeon?” His eyes snapped to Barbatos who stood right next to him. He could hear Luke running down the hallway, shouting for their human friend.

“Yes? You all done?” He hoped he still sounded like his usual calm and happy self. It was impossible to tell just from Barbatos face though. 

“Yes, Luke is about to show his work for our dear human,” The sound of Luke’s happy shouts could be heard and Simeon could not help but smile. “I saved mine for you,” 

Simeon looked down and saw a small cake standing in front of him on the kitchen counter. 

“Thank you,” 

“Try it, please,” And how could he refuse such an offer? The taste was heavenly as expected. There was a reason Luke (grudgingly) had asked this demon for help. 

“Your pastries never fail to set new heights to what’s considered good food,” he praised and took another bite. 

“I aim to please,” a silence settled around them for a moment before Barbatos broke it again. “I would love to cook for you someday. Pastries are what I am famous for but my lord has yet to be disappointed by my other creations,” 

Oh how he wanted to. Of course he wanted to. But Simeon knew that if he accepted this his path would change once again, just like when he agreed to be Luke’s guardian. And there would be no return from this. 

“You have no idea how much I want to accept your invitation,” he said with a forced gentle voice. “But I believe we both know that this will not end happily for either of us,” 

Barbatos regarded him with a calm exterior and it irked Simeon that he did not know how to really read him. He wanted to be able to read this being, to know all the secret tells. To know what bothered him, what amused him and what gave him sorrow. 

“I do agree that this has the potential to lead to sorrow similar to when the seven brothers fell. But there is a difference here and that is that the relationships between our realms are improving,” The demon took a step closer and Simeon could feel the radiation of his body heat. So close but oh he wanted to be closer.

“Improvning yes but that does not mean a union such as this would be looked upon favorably,” A hand reached out and touched his cheek. It was everything he hoped for and more. 

But no. He can’t have this. This is not the life for an angel. 

“I do feel kinship with Lilith right now,” he confessed, feeling tears gathering in his eyes and locking up his throat. He had to force himself to take a step away from Barbatos. Distance was important for his resolve. “But unlike with her there is no life or death in this and I cannot be so selfish to put my own want before the needs of others,” 

Barbatos smiled a sorrowful smile back at him. 

“I do understand. I too have someone who’s needs I need to put first. But,” he walked closer to the angel again. “I’ve learned to trust my lord and this exchange program will succeed. And when it does there will be no hindrance for us:” 

“My Father will never approve of this, no matter what peace this will bring. Wishing for peace is not the same as giving a blessing for… this,”

“Doesn't your father wish his children love?” Barbatos’ question shook Simeons foundation. Love was what his Father wished for most of all, for all his creatures. But that in itself was problematic because there were different kinds of love. The love Simeon felt for Luke was not the same as the one he felt for his friends, his Father or… or Barbatos. And he knew that there are times when the difference between love and sin are hard to tell apart. Love, for all it’s greatness, can tempt you to sin. 

“This is not a life I am created for and I fear how it will change me if I do take it,”

“What is life without change?” Barbatos countered. He slowly lifted his hand, gave Simeon time to understand his intent and move away but the angel didn’t. The caress on his cheek had no right to feel so heavenly. “I know you have encouraged young Luke to seek my advice in part to make him change his views on demons. What is this if not just the next step?” 

The next step. It did sound reasonable; the next step towards peace. The next step towards harmony. The next step towards… 

Towards what exactly? What possible future did they realistically have? His hand reached for the one on his cheek. Said hand squeezed his and the gesture said so much more than words ever could. 

“Father would never-”

“Maybe not right away,” interrupted Barbatos with a steady but gentle voice. “Maybe not tomorrow or a month or even a decade from now. But the peace my lord wishes for will happen and with it acceptance of such a union as this will happen. The key here is patience,” 

Patience? 

“And you are willing to wait that long?”

“I am willing to wait,” confirmed Barbatos and took Simeons face in his hands, leaning his forehead against the angel’s. “...a very long time to be able to show my affection to you openly and publicly. Until then I will settle for showing them to you and our friends,” 

Tears were streaming down Simeon’s face but he didn’t care. 

“You do know that this is not going to be easy?” he tried to warn. Deep down he knew he was trying to let himself down gently. Rather they call it off now with him leaving a hopefully mendable broken heart. Because if they did go down this road and Barbatos decided it…  _ he _ was not worth the wait then Simeon wasn’t sure he would survive the heartbreak. 

“I have almost waited a year for you to even acknowledge that there are mutual feelings between us,” the demon pointed out with a fond smile. “And I know that even if this exchange is drawing to a close that you all will be back before long. This is just the beginning,” 

Just the beginning? The statement was foreboding but at the same time exhilarating. Was this how humans felt about the future? There were several costs to free will, uncertainty of the future was just one of those. But that uncertainty teased about the possibility of a happy outcome, a happy future with the people he loved. A family of his own. 

“Just the beginning,” he repeated, trying it out. “I do like the sound of that,”

“Good,” Barbatos smiled a smile Simeon had seen before but sparsely. It was not his usual polite smile he wore during the day. It was a smile of genuine happiness. And at the moment Simeon was the reason for that smile. Could the world be any sweeter?

Apparently it could because this day was apparently the day Barbatos was bold. 

Just like when he first reached out for contact, he moved slowly, still making sure Simeon understood his intent and had time to stop him. But Simeon didn’t just let it happen. He met him halfway. 

Simeon had kissed before. Kissing was a way to express love after all. But he hadn’t kissed like this before. With a strong yearning for more, yearning to consume and be consumed. 

Oh, what a way to fall. 

There were no doubt that this could, or maybe even  _ would _ , lead to his fall. While that thought still terrified him it also excited him in some ways. 

Barbatos’ hands were still holding his face while Simeon’s hands had somehow crept up to his love’s shoulders, just where the neck started. They kept it gentle despite the obvious want from them both so he focused on the feeling of simply having the demon so close. 

Soon enough both their hands move to an embrace. The first kiss had ended or more like developed into several more and Simeon felt like he could live on this high forever. 

But the embrace had to end and a familiar sound of footstep caused the separation. But not before Barbatos stole one more kiss. They stepped back into a respectable distance just in time for Luke to reappear in the kitchen, all bubble about the success of his dessert. 

While the young angel chattered away, Barbatos managed to catch Simeon’s eyes. The unspoken affection in his eyes was almost too much to bear but it didn’t bring forth any feelings of sorrow it might have done just a few minutes ago. He just felt happiness. And maybe a little impatient but he could control that at least.

This was after all just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to vonNepsa who not only where with me when I discovered this ship but also for actully getting me to finish this... whatever this is. And because of that I will gift this to you.
> 
> A thank you to blueasthebeetle as well and a sorry if we torture you a bit too much sometimes 
> 
> Can also note that the song that more or less went on repeat while writing this was Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart ^^'


End file.
